Lisanna's Happy Ending
by bookworm0313
Summary: When Lisanna comes back, she realizes that Natsu has a new best friend. Lucy. The girl who, in Edolas, was going out with Natsu and made Lisanna think she was weak. Lisanna feels like she needs to leave cause she wants to be the better person. Will she find love along the way, and is there someone out there that wants the youngest Strauss sibling? First Fan-Fic. No flames please.
1. Confession

**When Lisanna comes back, she realizes that Natsu has a new best friend. Lucy. The girl who, in Edolas, was going out with Natsu and made her think she was weak. Lisanna then feels like she needs to leave for various reasons. Will she find love her way, or is there something out there that wants the youngest Strauss sibling?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only Hiro Mashima does!**

Chapter 1, Confession.

_Running, running, running…_

_Screams in the background…_

_Everywhere you look, darkness…_

_Fall to the ground…_

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I bolted up in bed. Sweat rolling down my face and back drenching my clothes. _Why do I keep having these dreams? They're the same thing over and over, never changing._ I thought as I got in the shower. After turning on the shower, I turn and look at my reflection. Short white hair, blue eyes. Petite figure and REALLY small hips. I guess I could be considered a fairy! All I need is wings…and maybe a tail? These thoughts go through my mind every time I see my reflection.

The fog covers my mirror, making it hard to see. I turn again to step in my shower to be welcomed with hot water. As I stand there, my mind wanders to the past few months.

It's been six months since I returned to Earthland from Edolas. As soon as I returned, I was met with the teary eyes of Mira-nee and Elf-nii and a BIG hug. I was so happy to be back, and to be able to use magic again. Since I was in Edolas, I couldn't practice my Transformation Magic without that Fairy Tail and the King finding out. They would know I wasn't from this world and perform many experiments…I couldn't do that to either Mira-nii or Elf-nii in Earthland or Edolas. When I returned with the rest of Fairy Tail, I was welcomed back with open arms and teary faces. And a party of course! But, there was something that I noticed immediately.

Natsu had a new girl. Lucy Heartfilla. I always see them around each other, hanging out, much like we did when we were kids. I've always had a crush on Natsu, but had never admit it to myself until I was in Edolas and saw that Natsu and Lucy together. I burned with rage every time I saw them until I remembered that it wasn't my Natsu going out with Lucy. But, seeing my Natsu with someone other than me got under my skin. I knew that if I didn't confess soon, I would lose him forever.

I have decided; today is the day! Today I will confess to Natsu, my long time crush! I rush out of the shower, put some clothes on, and rush to Fairy Tail. Running along the small river in the middle of Magnolia, I can't help but imagine Mira-nee's face when I tell her I'll be confessing! Ahhh, I'm so excited!

"MIRA-NEEEEEEE!" I yell, slamming the doors open.

"Lisanna, what's wrong?! Do I need to beat someone up?" Mira asks, quickly changing into her Satan Soul. Most people think of Mira as sweet, but when someone threatens me or Elf-nii, lets just say fit hit the shan.

"Mira, calm down! I'm just excited!"

"Why, what are you going to do?" She asks, transforming back into her normal self.

"I'm going to confess to Natsu today!" I' whisper, not wanting everyone in the guild to know. Of course, I wanted it to be a surprise.

Mira had a look on her face that could only be described as horror. When I asked what was wrong, she was to say something when someone opened the doors. Turning around, hoping to see my favorite Dragon Slayer, my heart breaks at what I see.

Natsu. And Lucy. Holding hands.

The guild cheered as I stand there frozen, hoping it's all a dream.

It's not.

**Thanks to all those who read this fanfic! This is my first one, so constructive criticism please! **

**Any questions, concerns, or snide comments? ;)**


	2. Shock

**BEWARE! THIS IS A NALU FIC! Sorry Nali fans, but she will find love in a hopeless place with someone else. I have it allllllll planed out. Most of the story is going to be in Lisanna's POV, just letting you all know. And thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 2: Shock

All around me I hear the guild cheering, fighting and having a good time. I can hear the cat-calls and whistles as Natsu swings Lucy around, reaching for her face, his eyes looking into hers – "NO!"

Everything stops. Gray stopped in the middle of punching Gajeel, Jet and Droy looked up from fawning over Levy, and Erza even dropped her cake. It hardly sounded like anyone was breathing; you could even hear a pen drop.

"Lisanna? What's wrong?" Lucy asks, worry evident on her face and in her eyes. What she doesn't know is she just stole Natsu right out from underneath me. He was supposed to be mine! We promised when we were younger that we would get married and have a family! We even raised Happy together as practice! Even Mira knew I had a crush on Natsu!

All these thoughts ran through my mind in a second before I ran out the door. People were screaming after me, especially Mira, for me to come back and explain to everybody what I meant. They wanted to know why I protested against the couple everyone was waiting to get together, and that I should be happy for them! But how could I, I love him! HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!

Still I run. I run past the shops, all the couples, the river. God, the couples! Everywhere I looked there were couples – holding hands, kissing, hugging, it was too much! They all reminded me of Natsu and Lucy! _No, if I think about them I'll slow down and they'll catch up!_ I can hear the faint clink of metal and smell the faint scents of fire and poison. _Crap Natsu, Mira and Erza are catching up to me!_ Quickly turning right, I turn into the crowd of people hoping their scents will block mine. Taking a breather, I notice how Magnolia never really changed much from before I left. Same people, same shops, same bright colors hanging around.

What I didn't notice was the pair of eyes, staring at me hungrily.

~*~*Timeskip~*~*

"I'm home!" I shout, looking about the home. It would be considered modest with Tuscany brown walls and cream colored furniture. Since it's an open floor plan, the living room flows straight into the wine theme kitchen, where I can see Mira-nee cooking. And from what I can smell, it's chocolate! _I always know when to come home on time_, I think as I jump over all the furniture hoping to catch a glimpse of what she was making. COOKIES! Chocolate chip to be exact – MY FAVORITE! Such a guilty pleasure of mine…

"Lisanna! How many times have I told you to not jump over the furniture like that?" Mira asks, spoon in hand. "And I was really worried about you! Where were you? Natsu and Wendy couldn't smell you after you took that right!"

"A lot actually," I reply. "Is there any way I can lick the spoon before Elf-nii gets here? And I wandered around town a bit, since I haven't really done that since I got back."

"Haha, sorry honey, he already called it! And ok, I was really worried there…"

"I love you!" _Dang it…I want my dough…_ I thought while walking over to the kitchen table, wallowing in self-pity at not getting the dough.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry," Mira stated, turning back around. "I knew you had feelings for Natsu when you were younger, but when you disappeared –"

"Mira, I really don't want to talk about this right now." I interrupt, my mood suddenly getting worse.

"No. You will listen to me. I don't want you getting upset and try to break them up. When you left, Natsu was heartbroken. He didn't go on jobs that much, and didn't fight with Gray at all. But he healed. He healed, and when he did, he met Lucy. When Wakkaba thought he heard of Igneel in Hargeon, that was the most excited Natsu had been in a long time. This is when he brought Lucy home and our lives changed forever. They have been through so much together and have become really close. However, I can almost guarantee that you still hold a special place in his heart. You were his childhood friend."

Listening to Mira talk was almost too much to bear – I was crying, snot coming out of my nose, gasping, the whole bit. It just hurt too much. When she came over to give me a hug – the cookies were already in the oven – I just cried harder. I was hoping this was all a nightmare, that I would wake up, and it would be back before I left for Edolas and Natsu and I were still two pees and a pod.

But of course, life isn't always fair.

**Again, I thank you for the Reviews, they are much appreciated. They keep me writing! Since it's Spring Break next week, I won't be able to update because I won't be able to take my computer with me. But expect another chapter soon after! **

**Comments, concerns, snide comments?**


	3. Determination

**Hello everybody! I know most people don't read author notes, but I just wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews I've gotten since I've started the story. Thanks so much. **** Also, sorry for not updating! I was away for spring break, school decided to pile on, and my dog died…what a great week *note the sarcasm.* So sorry for not updating again.**

Chapter 3: Determination

While lying in bed and thinking of the events of today, I realize what I need to do. I need to find someone new, and leave Fairy Tail. I know it will be hard leaving Mira-nee and Elf-nii, but it is something I need to do. Mira will understand; she knows what I feel what with the talk from earlier. I just hope Elf-nii doesn't try to come after me…I also don't want to see everyone's faces when they realize I'm leaving. They just got me back too.

Turning over, I try to go to sleep but its futile. I have too much on my mind.

*~*Timeskip*~*

"Hello everybody!" I shout walking in through the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Lisanna!"

"Where did you go yesterday?!"

"Glad you didn't get lost!"

Those were some of the things I heard when I was walking to Master's office. Turning around on the stairs, I looked over Fairy Tail one last time. I saw Gajeel sitting in a corner with Levy next to him reading a book, and Gray and Elf-nii start fighting. Bisca and Alzack were on opposite corners of the room, stealing glances at each other. _I swear, if they don't get together, then Mira is going to have a cow!_ I drink it all in knowing it will be a while before I will see everybody again. The one thing I notice is that Natsu and Lucy aren't here yet. _Probably at her house, or out on a date, _I think sourly.

Making my way back up the rest of the way I can hear Master yelling about bills and stuff we have destroyed. Knowing he probably needs a break I knock, waiting for him to let me in. "Come in!" Well, that was quick.

"Master, there is something I wanted to talk to you about…" I mutter, head down as I shut the door.

"Yes child, come in. What is it you need? Need me to smack some guys around?" He asks with a twinkle in his eyes, probably trying to make me smile. I crack one, albeit a little small.

"No Master, I actually wanted to talk about my leaving Fairy –"

"WHAT?! Why are you asking me if you can leave?! This is your home, you grew up here!"

"Master please, this is for my own sanity. I know I have grown up here; my heart will always be here. And with someone else who doesn't return my feelings…" I start to tear up, and notice there is now understanding in his eyes.

"Ahhh, so you want to leave because of Natsu and Lucy's new relationship?"

"Yes. I want to be the bigger person. I know there are other ways of doing this, but I feel if I stay here I will never recover and try to steal him away from Lucy. I don't want to run the risk. Lucy and I are friends and I don't want to lose her friendship either. I won't be gone long, just a couple of months. I was just wondering if you could erase my guild symbol in case I join another guild while I'm away." I explain, hoping he will grant me my wish.

After much thought, he extends his hand over my guild symbol. After a little stinging, I am now officially guildless. I bite my lip to keep away the tears, but one lone tear escapes down the side of my face. "I only got rid of the physical symbol, but there is no way to get rid of the symbol on your heart. You will always be a part of Fairy Tail, there is no way to run from that." That was enough to send me over the edge and break down crying. Mast – Makarov came over and put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Lisanna, no matter what happens, we will always love you. Whenever you need help, we will come to your aid. Whenever you are ready to come back, we will be here. We will always be a constant in your life even if we aren't physically there." That was just the words I needed to hear to dry my tears, hold my head high, give Makarov a small smile, and head to the door. Right before I leave, I drop some letters off on a small table, and hold my hand above my head in the Fairy Tail Symbol.

*~*Mira's POV*~*

After watching Lisanna go up to Master's office, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I brushed it off though because I had customers to serve, and people to listen too. When she comes out though, I know I should have listened to that feeling because she looked like she had been crying, but held her head high. If you didn't know her you wouldn't have noticed, but I did. I'm her sister! I try to run after her, but people started crowding around me trying to get their order in. "STOP!" I yell, startling them. This allows me to break through and run for her, but she's already gone. Out the doors, to who knows where. "Kinana, take care of the bar for me, and make sure Cana doesn't steal all the booze!" I yell back, running after Lisanna.

As soon as I push open the guild doors, I realize that I have already lost her. People were walking all over the place, and it's hard to find a small and petite girl in the middle of a crowd even if her hair is different. Knowing that Natsu and Gajeel wouldn't be able to find her, I head back to the bar, confused looks on everyone's faces. After serving everybody halfheartedly for the rest of the day, I quickly made my way home thinking she will be in her room crying. _Why did she go to Master's office? What did they talk about? What did – oh shit!_ I run to the house, finally connecting the dots. _Please let her be there! Please tell me she hasn't left yet!_ Pushing open the doors, I run to her room and realize I'm too late. Her travel bag and all her money from her little bank is gone.

"LISAAANNNNNNNNNNAAA!"

"Mira, what's wrong?" Elfman comes in, worry on his face. "It's not man to cry out your sister's name like that!"

"Elfman – she's – hic – she's GONE! She left us!" Tears are falling down my face, hair a mess. When Elfman figures out what I'm talking about, he starts crying just like me. I try to comfort him, but I end up just wrapping my arms around him and crying on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, and we stay like that for the rest of the night.

Kami knows everybody's gonna have a fit when they hear the news.

*~*Lisanna POV*~*

Leaning my head against the window, I remember all the good times I've had at Fairy Tail. Walking into the doors at the first time, watching Mira-nee's and Erza's rivalry, meeting Natsu, caring for Happy…

"Miss, are you alright?" I hear. Suddenly realizing I'm crying, I wipe my tears and look at who talked to me. He has light wavy brown hair that comes right over is eyebrows, and piercing hazel eyes. He has a lean build, kind of like Gray. You could see he works out. _He's pretty cute._

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," _Dang, why am I stuttering_?

"You don't look it, no offense. Mind to tell me what's wrong and if I sit here?" He asks while moving into the compartment.

"No offense taken," I respond and smile in his direction. "And sure."

"So…whats your name?"

"Lisanna Strauss. Yours?"

"Mitch Black. Wait. Strauss…are you Demon Mirajane's sister?!" He exclaims, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah…I am."

_**Looks like we got a keeper Kyoko!**_

**Andddddd CUT! And here we are folks, the end of chapter three! Hope you like, and remember, reviews make me happy, happy HAPPY! Had to put some Uncle Si in there. Love that dude…**

**Anyways, questions, concerns, snide comments?**


	4. Captured

**Haha, time for the story to begin! Background took longer than I thought…anyways, thanks for sticking with me and being patient with me. I update sporadically in case you haven't noticed *sheepish look* Don't kill me! I'm so sorry! I just need to stop reading fan-fics and start writing mine…**

**Sometimes it feels like nobody is reading my story…but no matter what the show must go on! Or in this case story!**

Chapter 4: New Life

*~*At the Guild, Mira's POV*~*

"Master! Why would you do that! Why would you let Lisanna leave after we just got her back from Edolas?!" I scream while running into the guild. Everyone turns to me with shocked looks on their faces. Nobody moved until Master cleared his throat.

"Mira, I need to speak to you and Elfman." Master states, turning into his room in the back of the guild. Slowly making my way with Elfman, the guild turns into chaos. People are crying, and Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, and Gray are just standing there emotionless. I can only imagine what is going through their minds since they were the ones to find her first, and to bring her to me and Elfman.

Elfman and I walk up the stairs, tears still running down our faces. I thought we had cried them all out last night, but apparently not. "Please, sit down." We sat and waited a good 10 minutes before Master began to speak again. "You sister had a noble reason for leaving. She realized that she had feelings for Natsu, but decided to leave so that she won't break up Natsu and Lucy. I am sure you talked to her Mira about what Natsu and Lucy went through, so I'm sure that aided in her decision. I know this is not what you want to hear, but she did leave of her own accord." This whole time Master was trying to hold back tears, but one lone tear made its way down his elderly face.

"Master, we understand, but we could have worked it out! Just because Natsu and Lucy were going out, doesn't mean that we couldn't have found a guy in Magnolia!"

"Mira, the reason she left was so that she could heal, and not have to worry about getting to jealous and trying to separate them! She wanted them to be happy with each other, and not have that guilt of being to late!" Master finally broke after saying this, tears free fallin' (**AN: Me Love some John Mayer! XD)**.

"Fine. But you are going to have to tell the guild what happened." This is the first thing that Elfman has said this whole time. Guess he is a real man for not breaking down in front of people. "And I mean everything. Lucy and Natsu have a right to know. They should take it like a MAN!"

"Very well. Lets go do it now, because I'm pretty sure their about to bang the door down and go looking for her." We follow Master out of the room, still crying of course, out to the rest of the guild so he can explain what happened.

Meanwhile with Lisanna…

*~*Lisanna's POV*~*

After talking with Mitch for a little bit, I learned that he is part of a small guild named Dolus of Greek. Somehow I should know what that means…anyways, I found out that since the guild is so small, the guild master asked the rest of the guild to go out and look for recruits. When he asked, I told him I'd think about it. When I said that I could have sworn I saw a glint in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with happiness. I'm not even sure it was real or not…

After about two hours of talking, I asked Mitch to leave so I could sleep. After he left, I stared up into the sky and thought of Fairy Tail, especially Mira-nee and Elf-nii. I know what I did was terrible, but it had to be done.

Thinking of everyone's smiling faces, I break down and cry like a baby. I weep and howl at the moon to take this pain away. "Why did you do this to me? What have I done to deserve this? I was taken from my family and forced to spend two years without them! I spent two years without my Mira-nee, my Elf-nii, my NATSU! Now they have moved on without me! What did I do to deserve being dragged away from my family and friends for TWO FUCKING YEARS!?" Crying, I shout some more questions and despairs to the sky before falling into a fitful sleep.

*~*Mitch's POV*~*

Watching this broken girl, I feel like shit. Knowing what I'm going to do to her is horrible, but I can't help it. I must follow the "Master's" orders. He will kill me and my family if I don't. If only I had not taken that deal…

Now that she is asleep I walk into her compartment and gently pick her up bridal style. Having already drugged the conductor and stopped the train, all I have to do is jump out the window and make a run for it.

_Are you done yet Mitch?_

The sudden voice startles me, but I don't jostle Lisanna. This has happened to many times for me to act startled.

_**Yes Master Kyoko.**_

_Good and what have I told you, don't call me Kyoko or Master Kyoko! You never know when someone could be listening in you stupid idiot!_

_**Yes Master. I'm currently walking through the woods to the "Guild" as we speak. The "package" won't know what's happening until it's too late.**_

_Good, very good. When you reach the "Guild", come and tell me about this "package"._

_**Yes Master.**_

Feeling the connection cut off in my head, I breathe a sigh of relief. I hate talking through telepathy. I always have to make sure I don't say something that could upset him, like calling him a few choice names.

I look down and glance at the girl in my arms. She looks like a sweet girl who was dealt a crappy hand for life. But from the way she was crying and carrying on earlier, she must have someone who loves her like her sister and brother at Fairy Tail. It's too bad that she's a Fairy, cuz I've heard the stories of that guild. I'm not sure what the hell we are getting ourselves into…

Seeing her stir though makes me quicken my pace until I see the "Guild". A big brick fortress is the best way to describe it. Its pitch black, and the only light on is in the top tower. "_Master" is probably waiting for the report. _I scramble to the doors, trying to get there before Lisanna wakes up and starts fighting. That would have BAD written all over it. Not only would we have "damaged goods" but we might lose her as well.

Hopefully she gets rescued before something bad happens.

**Well here it is! Finally, the next chapter is UPPPPP! Remember, reviews make me happy, happy HAPPY!**

**Questions, concerns, snide comments?**


	5. Screwed

**Hey guys! Long time no read, right? OK, it is going to be a while before my next update because of finals (CURSE YOU!) and I have to turn my computer in to school. Yes, this is my school computer. So hope you like this chapter!**

**Real quick, I just wanted to give a shout out to my Beta Reader, Deathsembrace137! Deathsembrace137 is an amazing writer and you should check out her work. Absolutely love every single one! Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter 5:

*~*Lisanna's POV*~*

"Ugh, why is my neck so sore? I feel like I've been sleeping on a rock…" I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in a prison of sorts, except instead of concrete, its all rocks. There is a crude looking window in the walls, but it was too high up to see anything. All I can see is the sky, which looks like a storm is about to brew. Even though it's too high, I jump to see if my fingertips can even touch it. They don't. I notice that it is too small for me to even get my shoulders through so using my Take Over wouldn't work either.

"Ah, good, your awake. And your neck is sore because you have been my dear," a creepy voice replied.

"Wah!" I jump around and favor my neck, turning toward the voice. _Where did he come from? I didn't notice him before! _I turn to see a man standing there, hiding in the shadows. He seems to be about 6 foot tall and he has a commanding presence. "What am I doing here? Release me at once! And how long have I been out?"

"Now hun, I'm sorry but I can't do that just yet. You see, a…_friend_…brought you to me, and you can't escape. You are going to become my newest conquest, per say. I'm going to contact that little guild of yours – Fairy Tail, was it? – and ask them to pay for you back. They will have no choice but to pay to get you back, then you can go free. But until then, you're going to stay here with these _exceptional_ accommodations. Oh, and you have been out for about two days."

He turns to leave, but I shout out, "Fairy Tail will never agree! They will storm this place and defeat you before they even try to pay you!" I stand tall and proud, but on the inside I was shaking. What if they didn't come? I'm technically not a part of Fairy Tail anymore, but he doesn't know that. I'm scared; I don't want to be sold like some piece of jewelry! I want Natsu, or anyone from the Guild to come rescue me before he contacts Makarov. God knows that Mira and the rest of Fairy Tail would storm this place.

"Well you insolent little girl, we'll just have to see if your right." He sneered, and called out saying, "Mitch, come keep our guest company!" I gasp. _Did he just say Mitch?_ Sure enough, the man I met on the train came out of the wall and sat down in the far corner. Kyoko sneers, and it looks like he is thinking to himself before he moves through the wall. _They must have shadow magic to be able to walk through walls…_ "Oh, and don't even think of trying to use your magic. I have runes written around the whole building so that any of my conquests can't use their magic, and only the people working – or _helping me_ – can use their magic." As he says this he looks pointedly at Mitch and walks through the wall, laughing like a maniac.

After he walks out I hear the little traitor gasp, and I turn around. He started to rock back and forth in the fetal position. I want to turn away from him, I really, truly do, but it's not in my nature. I want to hate him for bringing me here and for getting me in this mess, but I don't. I walk over and put my arms around him and he scoots away from me, eyes wide. "Why are y-you trying t-to c-comfort m-me? I b-betrayed y-you." He cries, scooting away from me even farther.

"Because no man would willingly work for that wretched man," I reply wholeheartedly.

"You don't know me! You don't know what I have done to deserve this!" He cries, going into hysterics.

"I never said you did. How bout you tell me what you're thinking about."

After 20 minutes of hysterics he calms down enough to tell me his story, and I hear the sad tale that intertwines his and Kyoko's fate.

_Mitch's Story:_

_I was 19 when I noticed her. My wife, Amy. It was a one-sided "love at first sight" because she didn't know me yet, but I was determined. I was going to make her love me._

_I went up to her, and literally fell on her! I had tripped in my haste to talk to her! She looked at me with startled eyes, and she started laughing! Me, who didn't know the first thing about wooing a woman, was getting at by my love! When she noticed my face she stopped, and gave me the kindest stare and kindly asked me to get off her. When I got up, I held out my hand, thus the beginning of our friendship._

_We became fast friends, and we learned everything about each other. One day, I finally decided to tell her I love her. I thought that she would run into my arms and we would live happily ever after. How wrong I was…_

_I met her that day, and she said that she had something important to tell me. I ask her, and she said that she met a boy, and he wanted to court her! I was crushed. She looked so happy, I thought I couldn't destroy her happiness. So I said congratulations. She asked what I wanted to say, but I told her it could wait. _

_He courted her for three months, and my jealousy grew. It became too unbearable. I was thinking of forfeiting my life until Kyoko came over. He asked what I was doing, and I spilled my heart. Every emotion I was withholding, spilled to a stranger. He said he could help me take care of my problem if I helped him in the future. So, I made a deal with the devil._

_He got rid the man – don't ask me how, I don't know and I don't want to know –and I confessed after she got over her grief. We have two sons, both showing promise to become good mages, until he captured them. Now he is holding them hostage and I have to work with him. _

*~*Guild, Bixlow's POV*~*

It's been a week since Lisanna left, and I can already tell the differences in the guild. Natsu and Lucy are still going out, but they aren't coming to the guild as much. They come in, grab a mission, and leave. Gray isn't fighting with anyone – although he still strips – and Wakaba and Macao aren't talking about the "youngsters of the guild". Elfman is taking it the worst though. He doesn't talk about being a "man" and he sits in a corner and sulks. The only people he will talk to are Mira, Ever, and Master. I guess he is thinking of the time he thought he killed her because his aura is black and blue, signifying depression. Everyone has a tint of blue in their auras, even Lucy even though she isn't coming often. She must think it's her fault, for her leaving.

Mira is the worst though. Every time someone mentions her name, comments on the Guild, or says anything to her with a hint of concern in their voice, she breaks down in tears. She is no doubt cursing herself for not getting to her hurting sister faster and keeping her here. I couldn't blame her though. Any sister or brother would be traumatized if they were going through what Elfman and Mira were going through. First they think their sister is dead, then she comes back to life, then leaves not 6 months later? It's like fate is making some sick joke -

"Bixlow! Hello? Anybody in there?"

"Wah! What do you want Laxus?"

"We got a job, taking out some guy who is stealing girls and selling them to their loved ones. No one knows his name, but nobody has been able to beat him. They are overwhelmed by his henchmen before they even get to him. So we gotta go." Laxus says, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Alright, lets go. Evergreen!" I call, who is sitting next to Elfman, "We got a job, get your lazy ass over here!"

"Don't get your babies in a twist," she hisses, coming over. She calls Freed, and we make our way out the guild, calling to Mira that were taking this job.

"Where is this anyways?" Freed asks.

"Yeah, where we going Laxus? You never told us." Evergreen asks, turning toward the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Forest. It's out in the middle of nowhere, but it's in between Magnolia and Clover Town."

"Dammit Laxus, that's a lot of forest!" I say, tongue rolling.

"I know, but they need to be stopped. It's been happening for a few years but nobody has been able to stop them."

As we walk away, I can't help but think this is going to be interesting.

**You don't know how interesting it's going to be Bixlow! Remember, even though I won't be able to update, reviews make me happy!**

**Questions, concerns, snide comments?**


	6. Raijinshuu

**Hey my lovely readers ! **** Well, this is going to be kinda short because of Finals…bleh. Well, here we go!**

Chapter 6: Plan

*~*Bixlow's POV*~*

"Laxus, we've been walking around this goddamn forest for 3 days! Why don't we stop and eat and try again tomorrow?" I whine. We haven't seen one trace of this "guild" as we've heard people call it. They seem to think that it's a guild, but have never seen the guild members. It is kind of odd if you think about it…

"Bixlow, you weakling, quit your whining and keep up. We'll find it…eventually." Laxus mumbled under his breath. He turns around and has a faraway look in his eye when he does.

"Admit it Laxus, your lost. You have a horrible sense of direction, and this happens all the time. Just stop and let Ever take over. She's better at directions than you."

"…Fine. Ever, take over." He begrudgingly looks at Ever, who just smirks and flies into a tree to look around. After being up there for 10 minutes she comes down with a scowl on her face.

"Laxus you big oaf, we passed the building about an hour ago! We could have been there, infiltrated, and beaten the guy up by now. Smooth, smart one." Turning to me and Freed, she say, "Guys, were gonna set up camp here and sleep. I'm hungry, and I don't want to get my clothes any more dirty than they are."

"Ever, you should Know by now to never wear nice clothes when we have to walk in a forest!" I protest. I mean, come on, she does this all the time! Worrying about her clothes and her manicure, and to make sure she looks pristine all the time. I know girls worry about their looks, but Ever takes it to the extreme, times a thousand.

"I'm sorry if I want to look good all the time! I'm sorry if it helps my self – " She cuts herself off at this point, putting her hand over her mouth. Her eyes go wide and she looks almost…fearful.

"Evergreen, what do you mean it helps yourself?" Freed asks gently. We all know when a woman is stressing out to send them to Freed.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. Now Laxus, you and Bixlow go and get some food. Me and Freed are gonna put up the tents." She turns around and stalks off.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" I mumble to Laxus once were away from the site. It's about 7:00pm so it was about time for some grub. My stomachs been growling for the past hour.

"Maybe she's on you-know-what?"

"Dude, that was last mission. Don't you remember how she almost ripped my head off?!" I yell, thinking back. Good God, may I never piss that woman off again when she's PMSing. All I did was _accidently_ rip her newest bra. We were after a pervert, so I hung up her bra – not knowing it was new, mind you – and let the perv find it. When we did, we fought him (Ever was pissed that we had to use her stuff) and I tried to take it away from him. Well, he held on a little too tight, and RIP! Now the bra was ripped. Um, lets just say that man won't be having any children any time soon and I won't be pissing her off again…

"Ugh, yeah, your right." He shudders. "Well then I wonder what's wrong…"

"Ha, if the guild saw you now they never would have thought it was you! They would think that you switched people or something!"

"Bixlow, you should know by now that I'm not the same when I'm around the guild."

"I know, I just think it's funny sometimes that the almighty Laxus Dreyar, S-Class Mage and Lightening Dragon Slayer, can be anything but cold towards other people." Hearing this, Laxus got a cold look on his face and walked away, not saying a word. _What did I do? Was it something I said?_

*~*Evergreen's POV*~*

"Ugh, I hate when he does that! Why does Bixlow have to be such a jerk about my clothes?" I fume, stomping to my bag and getting my tent out, almost tearing it in the process.

"Maybe if you told Laxus and Bixlow about your self-confidence issues, they won't say stuff like that." Freed comforts, getting the other boy's tents and his own out too.

"I don't want them to kick me off the team. The Raijinshuu are supposed to be invincible and have no weakness. You know how I am. We grew up together." Let me start at the beginning. When I was about 7 years old, I started getting bullied. I was made fun of for my social awkwardness, my glasses, my family, everything. Anything those other 7 and 8 year olds found out about me, they made fun of. My mom was a stay at home mom because she dropped out of high school and dad was a janitor at one of the local supermarkets. I was loved by my parents, but it always seemed that they were the only ones who did. That was, until Freed came along. He moved to our small town and stood up for me when he saw me being bullied. Of course, that sparked his torture too. However, we were in it together.

That is, until he moved again four years later. His Father was in the army, so they had to move around a lot. Then, I was alone again. I ran away shortly after, and traveled for a while. I honed my magic (another thing those brats made fun of me for) and eventually joined Fairy Tail. Lo and behold, there was Freed, standing next to my future leader, Laxus! I literally tackled him to the ground before he could even turn around! When Laxus pulled me off him and Freed saw me and he talked to me! We were rolling sitting on the ground, tears going down our faces after finding each other again. Once I joined the guild I quickly went on a job with Freed and Laxus, Bixlow joined shortly after, and the rest is history. To this day I still have self-confidence issues. That's why whenever someone sees me I'm always snooty and act like I'm the queen of the world; I don't want to look weak in front of people.

"Ever, I know we grew up together. And I'm glad we did. But you are in the guild known for those with troubled pasts and living with them! I'm sure they will except you and your past."

"Don't you think I know that? But after living like this for so long, it's kinda hard to change."

"Ever I know, and you know I'm here to talk." Freed comes over and gives me a hug, and that is how Bixlow finds us, standing in the middle of the little clearing, hugging.

"Bixlow, where did Laxus go?" I ask while stepping out of Freed's embrace.

"I don't know, we were talking and he just stalked off!"

"Ugh, what did you say?"

While Bixlow replayed the conversation, I set up my tent and thought about what Freed said. I need to get out of this shell, but I don't know who to talk too. Mira is out of the question, she would talk to everybody about it, Cana wouldn't remember it twenty minutes later, Lucy is too busy, and I don't really talk to the other girls. I wonder…

*~*Lisanna's POV*~*

After telling me his story, Mitch broke down in sobs again, and I gave him a hug. This time he didn't pull away, instead he snuggled a little closer. We stayed like that for a few hours before he fell asleep. I slowly got up so as to not to wake him, and paced the size of my cell. Turns out it's a 12 by 12 room so I have some space to move around. Other than the window though, there is nothing but stone. Not even a door for Kyoko to come and go. "Well, looks like he does use shadow magic…"

Sitting down away from Mitch, I think about his story. In a way, it's similar to mine with Natsu. I fell in love with him, he found someone else, and got he together with Lucy. Of course I didn't make a deal with the devil, but who knows what I would have done. I could have easily been the heartbroken girl who tried to break them up. Now I know for sure I made the right choice…even if I did end up in this hellhole…

"Ugh…Lisanna? Where are you?" Mitch called in a groggy voice.

"Over here. Hey, how do you get out of here?"

"Are-are you crazy?! Kyoko will know if you try to leave!"

"I have to try. I grew up in Fairy Tail, and we are kind of known for beating the odds." I smile at him, trying to ease his worries.

"Even if you leave this room – which there is only one way too – he will still find you. These rooms put a type of tag on the people on them so they can track your location."

"Too bad I know some people who are good with runes! Besides, if he hurts me, that could come back to bite him in the butt."

"Fine. If you insist on risking your life, then go ahead. I need to tell you how to get out of this building, and how your getting out of this room."

"Ok. How am I going to get out of this room?"

"Me taking you out to go to the bathroom. In case you didn't notice there is no toilet, and Kyoko knows of the bodily functions obviously."

"Um…well then…so I guess the hardest part is maneuvering around the corridors?" I ask. Seriously, he lets people leave their little prison cell to go bathroom? How stupid can he get?

"That, and getting around the guards." He tells me seriously. Well, at least I know he isn't kidding…

"If I can use my magic in the corridors, then I'll be fine. Can I?"

"Yeah, you can. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to let his guards defend him from the people trying to defeat him and take him to the authorities."

Perfect! If I can get out, I can go to Fairy Tail and tell them how to get around the building! This will be perfect. "Alright, here is the plan…"

**AND CUT! Haha, I'm a mean author **** thought this would be a good cliffhanger so here it is! Haha, I'm laughing at how evil I am. Anyways, this will be the last update until July unless I can find another computer to update on…**

**Questions, concerns, snide comments?**


	7. Rescue

**Hello my pretties! I'm back! I'm pretty proud of this chapter if I do say so myself. Sorry for taking so long though, I wanted it to be perfect!**

**Special thanks to Deathsembrace1357 for being an amazing Beta! All her stories are ah-mazing!**

**Disclaimer- even though I haven't done this every chapter, Hiro Mashima owns the amazing Fairy Tail. If it was me, everybody would hold hands and skip in meadows filled with flowers singing love songs.**

~*~Lisanna's POV*~*

After going over the plan, which in reality is simple yet brilliant, we get ready to leave. Mitch is supposed to take me to the bathroom (which I do actually have to use) and instead of turning back to my cell, I would start to try and leave the building. Obviously since I have this tag it won't be long before people would find me, so Mitch is going to follow me and act like he is trying to catch "the escaped prisoner." Mitch told me to follow the purple lacrima so that he won't have to coach me through the hallways and have someone overhear us. If someone were to find us I was supposed to attack and run, then Mitch was supposed to jump over and have them follow him so they don't "lose me". Hopefully I will get out of the building and make a break for one of the local guilds since I don't know where we are.

"Are you ready Lisanna?" Mitch inquires, sweat rolling down his face.

"You bet I am! I don't want to stay here and find out what he has in store for me…" I reply, shaking internally. I just want to get out of here.

"Alright, let's go. Grab hold of my arm, I don't want you getting stuck in the wall," he quipped, trying to make a joke.

"Yeah, I think it would be a little creepy if an arm or my head was sticking out of the wall!" I laugh, trying to ease the tension. _Let's hope this works…_

~*~Timeskip~*~

"Come back here!"

Well so far it's going according to plan. I'm being chased by Mitch and a couple goons and I'm running down the hallway with the purple lacrima. I've come across a couple of mages, but so far all I've done is hit them with my wings and keep running. _When is this going to end?_ I thought while taking yet another right. What I didn't notice was the door at the end of the hallway.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOM!**

I hear the sound echo throughout the building and I fumble for a second. That's all they need to catch up to me and put me in magic cuffs. Damnit.

"Haha, yes! Finally caught you! You're not going anywhere missy!" One of the mages yells in my face, spit going everywhere.

"I would love it if you could kindly get out of my face and spit somewhere else." SLAP. Everything was dead silent. The only thing you could hear was the lacrima humming in the background.

"Ohh, yer gonna get it Yuki! Ya know yer not supposed ta hit da prisoners!" Someone in the back says. _I didn't realize how many people were following me…_

"She was provoking m-" **KABOOOM! CRACK! HISSSSS!**

"What the hell is that?"

"What are we gonna do?!"

"How the-"

"Quiet! Guys, we need to go protect Master Kyoko! He is our top priority! Mitch, you bring the prisoner since you lost her the first time. Try not to lose her again, or else she won't be the only thing you lose…" Some guy yelled. He must have been second in command or something because everybody turned around to look and stare.

Mitch then grabs my arm and drags me forward roughly. I know this is an act so I lay it on thick, pretending to stumble so we have to stop and are now behind the group.

Whispering in my ear he says, "Sorry you got caught, the blast wasn't part of the plan…"

"Yeah I kinda figured…So how do I get out of the main room?" I ask in return.

"You can't its just like your cell was –"

"What are you saying to the prisoner Mitch?" The leader bellows when he saw how far behind we are.

"She tripped and I was helping her to her feet when she started begging for forgiveness!"

"Haha! Honey, you ain't gettin no forgiveness, not from anybody! You'll have to wait and see what the Master has in store for you!" He grins evilly and turns back around.

Walking through the hallways I try to remember which ways to turn, but I get lost and can't keep up. We aren't near the purple lacrima anymore so that proves to be a problem. All of them are changing color so they are no help whatsoever. The sounds could be heard coming closer, so our group is hurrying to get to the "Master."

When we reach a wall surrounded by white lacrima, I started getting nervous. I just hope whoever has gotten into the building hurries up and get here.

"It's going to feel a little weird, just warning you," Mitch reveals, stepping toward the wall. When we go through, it's like pins are pricking me all over my body. However, as quickly as it started it ended and we are in "Master Kyoko's" chambers. Red and Black were all over the place, from the bedspread, pillows, and other furniture, to the ceilings and floor.

"Ah, so this is our "escaped" prisoner." He sneers, glancing at me. "Not much of an escapee, now are we?" The mages laugh at my expense.

I stare him straight in the face, unmoving. I refuse to show emotion to scum like these mages. Even though on the inside I'm shaking in fear. _I wonder if Natsu ever feels this way…or anyone from Fairy Tail…_

"Not going to talk back eh? Lets see if this helps!" He steps forward and slaps me across the face, but I don't do a thing. All I do is bring my face back to its original position and stare at him defiantly. He stares back at me and brings his hand back with a glint in his eye, when suddenly the room literally blew up. Debris was falling everywhere, and dust was in the air. Furniture was broken and I'm sure I got a few splinters from the wood. I saw the cracks when he was talking, so I knew I had to deal with him and keep their attention on me. And I am sure glad I did. I saw them standing there, tall and proud, and I screamed at the top of my lungs when the dust cleared.

"Raijinshuu!"

*~*Bixlow's POV*~*

"Raijinshuu!"

I turn to the voice, and gape when I realize it was Lisanna who called us! Her face was turned towards me, a red hand print across her left cheek. She was captured by these thugs?! I start to see red and yell for my babies to start attacking. The others must have felt the same way when they saw her because we all race in once Freed gets rid of the barriers around the room. My babies start shooting their beams and I start kicking and punching, trying to get to Lisanna. Lisanna is stepping out of the way of the attackers and tripping them, making them fall into each other. However, someone grabs her from behind and tries to get her out of the way. I had been sparring with two guys when I got distracted and saw all this. One got me across the face and the other in my solar plexus. I bend over, breath lost, when the two guys are fried from Laxus' lightening.

"Go and get Lisanna!" He barks, jumping back into the fray.

"No need to tell me twice!" I wheeze, staggering over to where I had last seen her. I see her against one of the last standing walls with the guy who grabbed her.

"Lisanna, get away from him!" I yell, running towards her, breathing heavily.

"Mit –" She says before I turn the guy around and punch him across the face, sending him flying. "Bixlow! That was Mitch, he was trying to help me escape from here before I was caught again!" She screams over the fight. Oh.

"Why didn't you say that before! And here, I'll get those cuffs off ya." I take them off and when my hand brushes her wrist, I feel a spark. _Huh?_

"Thanks Bixlow!" She grins back at me before turning into her Tigress form, slashing her way into the middle of the fight. I stick my tongue out and jump in right after her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Some guy asks as soon as I get back in.

"I'm gonna take you down and punish you for hurting my nakama!" I grin before sliding my left foot behind me and bringing my hands up in front of me.

"Oh, is it the white haired chick? She's pretty cute; wouldn't mind a night with her!"

Oh hell no. He did not just say that. "Don't you dare say that again!" I spring up and bring my fist down, straight down on his head. He dodges, but not before I use the force to break his arm. He snarls at me and brings his right leg up into a front kick, catching me in the face as I come back up from a crouch. The force sends me flying towards Ever, who catches me and pushes me back toward him. Yelling out thanks, I sprint towards him and hit him in the solar plexus where he bends over, much like I was earlier. I kick him in the face knocking him out instantly. Grinning at my victory I turn to see how everyone else is doing. My team plus Lisanna is doing fine, so I look for the leader. Not seeing him anywhere, I then try to look for Mike, or whatever his name was. Finding him sprawled out on the ground from where I had punched him, I walk over and shake him awake. He turns to stare at me, scared.

"Dude, sorry bout that. I thought you were gonna hurt Lisanna." I say and stick my tongue.

"I-i-its o-ok." He is still staring at me with fright, but I try to help him up anyways and put his arm over me, giving him some support.

After he's settled I turn to him and ask, "How bout you tell me where your leader is?"

"Umm…" He looks around the room trying to find him, but looks at me with wide eyes and said, "He's not here. He must have escaped."

Well shit. Everyone is not going to be happy.

**Haha, I'm so cruel!**


End file.
